A New Chance: Alternate Version
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Nearly 3 years have passed since Yusuke went to the Makai to master his Toushin form. Now, he has returned, seeking his family, & answers to his past. Not all is as it seems; dark forces are wakening and war is brewing. What will happen now? Fixed 1/25/08


A New Chance: Alternate Version

By: Kumori Shadow Kage

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP.

--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--

Summary: It's been one year since Yusuke was able to master his Toushin form, able to master his new found powers, senses, and abilities in only one and half years. Now he has returned to the Ningenkai at the age of only seventeen. He has seen all he has wanted in the Makai and Reikai. Now, he wishes to live his life out with the one he loves. Wishing to reconcile with his mother, he admits everything to her and discovers the biggest secret she has ever kept from him in his entire life.

--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--

"_Blah"_ – Youkai Tongue (Speech), "Blah" – Normal Tongue (Speech)

'Blah' – Thoughts, '_Blah'_ – Telepathy, _Blah_ – Books, Letters, etc.

Blah – Flashbacks/End, Locations, Dream Sequences/End, Time (Days, Hours, etc)

(Blah) – Author Notes w/ A/N: inside, alternate name if not mentioned

--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--

Chapter One: The Return of the Mazoku King

At the age of fourteen, Urameshi Yusuke, one of the premier fighters in the Makai and Reikai, had done what no one thought he would ever do…give his life for another. Having given his life for that of a small child's, he was given a second chance for his noble deed. After having returned to the living world, and after having undergone a trial to see if he truly should return to life, he became the Ningenkai's Reikai Tantei or Spirit Detective.

Through his time as Spirit Detective, Yusuke fought against odds that would leave most any other person dead or running away. His first case, bring back three artifacts that could destroy the entire world. Along the way he was to, if possible, capture and/or kill the ones who had stolen the artifacts in the first place. Though he was successful, it was not without its close calls. Having had the life of his childhood friend Ukimura Keiko hanging in the balance he had to rely on luck and hope in order to defeat his opponent, Hiei. In the end, Yusuke defeated Hiei and gained in ally in Kurama, one of the thieves who took a mystical mirror that could destroy the world or save the world in exchange for the user's life.

Case number two was once again a fight for his life. Going by the saying: Survival of the Fittest, Yusuke must endure the elderly psychic Genkai's tournament to find an heir and to root out the Youkai, Rando. Going through humiliating exercises designed to test his spiritual awareness, spiritual potential and his spiritual strength (not to be confused with any kind of religion or faith), he must prove his worth and become Genkai's heir. Eventually after a long and grueling series of trials, Yusuke comes to the final test, a series of fights designed to weed out the weaklings. Fighting against a man with a special mask enabling him to sense Yusuke's Reiki (Spirit Energy), he was able to find a vital flaw in the design, it only allowed the user to see ones opponents strength based upon preconceived notions, in other words if one expects his/her opponent to be super weak, then that's all they'll see.

Continuing, for case number two, Yusuke was able to defeat his first opponent and advance to the semi-finals. Kuwabara, whom was someway or another dragged into the tournament, also made it tot eh semi-finals. This raised Yusuke's odds at finding Rando; it was one of two people, either the ninja-like man or the short monk-like man. By the time the finals came around it was a sure thing that Rando was the monk-like guy, thus upon revealing his true form to everyone, the fight really began as it was Rando versus Yusuke, winner take all. After a long and grueling battle, he was pronounced the winner after successfully defeating Rando due to a fluke accident, regarding a shrinking technique, which backfired.

When it came time for his third case, Yusuke had the help of his rival Kuwabara Kazuma. Charged with the task of either recovering or destroying the Makai Whistle, which controlled Makai Insects, he was teamed up with Hiei and Kurama. Together, the four fought their way through Maze Castle, home of the four Saint Beasts. After having defeated the first three Saint Beasts without too much trouble, it came time for Yusuke to face off against the leader of the Saint Beasts, Suzaku. All the while, the Earth was being invaded by Makai Insects and people were going crazy, thus once again putting Keiko's life in mortal danger. By either sheer luck and determination or skill and power, perhaps a combination of the two, Yusuke was victorious in defeating Suzaku and destroying the Makai Whistle. Thus, the Earth was once again safe, at least as safe as it normally is.

His fourth case was supposed to be a simple open and shut case: Rescue the Ice Koorime Yukina. However, like all things concerning Yusuke's cases Murphy has to interfere. A simple case turned into death defying challenge as, with the help from Kuwabara once again, Yusuke had to face off against the Toguro brothers: Two extremely powerful Youkai, both more than a match for both Kuwabara and himself. By a stroke of luck, and more than a little money, he and Kuwabara were able to rescue Yukina, whom was relatively unharmed.

His fifth case was an unofficial one at best. Given the ultimatum fight in the Ankoku Bujutsukai (Dark Tournament) or die, along with all his friends and loved ones, by Toguro Otto (Younger Toguro). Yusuke must decide what is more important, fight in the tournament and spare his friends and loved ones lives or refuse and sentence all of them to death. However, he is not alone; Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama have also been given the ultimatum. Choosing to fight he went back to Genkai to train, so much so that when he arrived at the meeting grounds to go to the location of the tournament, he was exhausted. Reliving his training while he slept, his teammates got them a spot in the tournament.

To make a long story short, Yusuke and his team passed through many trials, one of which caused him to feel more pain and agony than he had ever felt before, he was to, successfully inherit Genkai's powers into himself fully. When this happened he had become more than strong enough to take on Toguro Otto in a fight that seemingly was at a stalemate, but was actually a fight with Yusuke still holding back a bit. It was not until Kuwabara was seemingly killed did he, Yusuke that is, unleash the full amount of his power and kill Toguro Otto, whom was at his maximum. Thus the end of his fifth case and the Ankoku Bujutsukai had come.

With nothing left that was remotely challenging for Yusuke anymore he took to trying to find his place in the world, thus led him to his sixth and final case as a Reikai Tantei, the eventual fight against Sensui and his forces. One by one, the Tantei fought against Sensui's forces, one by one, the Tantei were nearly killed, one by one, Sensui's ultimate goal grew closer and closer to being fulfilled, the dismantlement of the Kakai Barrier, a barrier that separated the Makai and the Ningenkai and kept all Youkai above A Inferior class from coming to the Ningenkai.

Eventually it came down to a showdown between Yusuke and Sensui. At first it seemed like Yusuke was going to lose, then it seemed like Yusuke was going to win, but then ultimately it was Yusuke who lost and paying for his loss with his life. Urameshi Yusuke was once again lost to the living; he was once again dead. However, not all was as it seemed for him, for deep in his blood an ancient heritage laid waiting for the chance to awaken. It was during his hardest, and final, case that he died once again; however, this time his dormant heritage awoke. After awakening once more from death, he traveled to the Makai where he was possessed by his ancestor Raizen and killed Sensui Shinobu.

After Sensui's death and his return to the Ningenkai, a.k.a. Earth, Yusuke was given an offer to return to the Makai. This was in order to give Yusuke the option of fully control his Youkai instincts and Youki. After returning to the Makai, Yusuke traveled to meet his ancestor Raizen, after which he began to train to become stronger and more in control of himself in order to fight a war against the two other S-class Youkai vying to take control of Raizen's territory. When the time came to fight, after Raizen's death through starving himself, instead of a war, a tournament was held. A tournament that would decide who ruled over the Makai, a tournament in which he lost.

Now two years after the tournament, Yusuke has once more returned to the Ningenkai six months earlier than he originally suspected he would be able to. It was time to see how his mother and friends had faired in his absence.

Ukimura Noodle Shop

Yusuke walked through the door and wasn't too surprised to see that it hadn't changed much since he had last been there. The stools still lined the counter where one could order and eat, the curtains still hung near the back, which led up to the housing section for the owners, and the atmosphere was still as friendly and comfortable as the last time Yusuke had been there. Taking a seat at the counter he placed his order and waited. When his order arrived, he ate it and decided to get some info.

"Yo, old man, know of any halfway decent places to stay around here?" asked Yusuke.

"This side of town isn't too bad, but around the schools… well that's pretty much gang turf. I'd be careful round there if I were you. Now once you get past the schools, then you're in a nice neighborhood, but it's mainly for those who are on tight budgets. Still all around the school is the only place you really have to be careful at," said the cook. "What's your name? I don't remember ever seeing you around here before; you new or something?"

"You can call me Reizen, as for being new around here, I guess you could say that," said Yusuke as he paid his bill and left to try and track down his mother.

First trying the phonebook, he didn't find his mothers name it, which meant she had moved, was dead, either didn't have a phone, or was unlisted. Deciding to check to see if his mother was still alive, he went to the last place he ever thought he would go.

'Never thought I'd ever end up in here,' thought Yusuke.

Getting everything he needed he began his search through the archives on the computer. Eventually finding what he was looking for, he found that his mother's name was not located in any of the obituaries for the past four years, which told him his mother was still alive. Next, he tried to see if his mother had moved at all. Discovering she had moved and had left a forwarding address, he was shocked to discover that she had moved in with Genkai. Imagining what Genkai was liable to have done to his mother to get her to shape up and get back into shape; he smirked, especially after remembering what he had had to go through.

Genkai's Shrine

"Come on Slacker, you wanted to get back into shape! Or are you just wasting my time? I could always throw you back out onto the street!" snapped Genkai irritably.

"Sorry ma'am, but something has been bothering me lately. Old memories that wish to plague me now," said Atsuko.

Sighing Genkai said, "Very well, I believe its time you told me exactly why you wish to get back into shape. And also why I should tell you where the Dimwit is."

"Alright, when I was sixteen, I transferred from Japan's Rising Sun Academy of Magic to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be near my sister Lily. At the time, mother and father had separated for a bit to take care of us. During the summer, we would all stay together, mother, father, Lily, Petunia, and me. Lily had been dating a man named James at the time. Now Lily's and mine surnames were different, mother had given me her maiden name to carry on the clan, while father gave Lily and Petunia his surname," explained Atsuko.

But upon seeing Genkai's confusion, she replied, "Maybe I should clarify something for you."

This caused Genkai to blink and then by reply by smacking Atsuko upside the head and saying, "Yes, you should! Next time don't say something useless and stupid!"

Grumbling, to herself, about stupid old hags, Atsuko continued with her explanation, trying to clarify it where she could, "Now, so you know, I am fully Japanese and as far as I'm concerned so is Yusuke. I was born in England, but at the Japanese Embassy, thus I received dual-citizenship. We lived on Japanese owned soil for the first couple of years of my life; it was during this time that Lily and Petunia were born. We all had the same mother and father, despite our different surnames. In order to understand this you must know that my father had been adopted by an English family that had lived in Japan, but at the English Embassy, thus he had dual-citizenship as well. My mother met my father at the Japanese Embassy in England, which as you know they eventually ended up dating and marrying."

"Let me get this straight, you're fully Japanese, but you were born at the Japanese Embassy in England, along with your younger sisters Lily and Petunia. Your parents separated for a bit at one point, so you could go to Japan's Rising Sun Academy of Magic, while they remained in England with their father. Eventually, Lily was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while Petunia wasn't. Am I right so far Slacker?" said Genkai, daring Atsuko to make a comment about her nickname.

"Correct, and like I said before I eventually transferred to Hogwarts to be near Lily, but as you know they split you up not only by year but by house as well. I was sorted into Slytherin and many of our housemates disliked each other very much. Lily was in Gryffindor, Slytherin's rival house, thus not liked by Slytherin, while I was really disliked by Gryffindor and a bit by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," explained Atsuko. "Slytherin were big fans of blood purity, more so than some of the most stuck up Japanese high class families. And since I was Lily Evan's sister, I was an outcast in Slytherin, along with the other houses. Only Lily and a couple of others would sit and talk with me and be friendly with me."

"So, you were an outcast, big deal. Do you know how many outcasts I know? Do you know how many of them went on to do great things? A lot of them, so suck it up and get tot the point!" snapped Genkai, whacking Atsuko upside her head.

"I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts, while Lily was in her sixth year. It was during this time that a dark wizard had snuck inside the castle and tortured me, before finally raping me. Afterwards when we went home over break mother and I came back to Japan, where we felt we would be safer, but when mother went to visit Lily, Petunia, and father, she and father were murdered. Soon afterwards I gave birth to Yusuke, anybody that asked me about who his father was, was told he was killed fighting dishonorable people."

"I see, so you lied about who the Dimwit's father was to save him from being an outcast and hated, but then as he got into his teenage years, he did that all on his own, correct?" said Genkai, as Atsuko confirmed Genkai's theory. "Now again, why should I tell you where the dimwit is?"

"Because I want to help him, I want to apologize for being a poor mother, and I wish to make it up to him in anyway he see's fit," said Atsuko as Genkai sighed again.

"Very well, I will tell you where the Dimwit is, or at least the last that anybody knew of his location," said Genkai. "He was in the Makai, training to become stronger and take over his ancestral father's throne when he died."

"The Makai?" questioned Atsuko, knowing it sounded familiar, but couldn't quite remember why it did.

"Yes, otherwise known as Youkai World," said Genkai.

"Youkai?!" gasped Atsuko. "Did he get Youkai blood from the man that raped me or was it from my bloodline?"

"Your bloodline, Slacker, has dormant Mazoku blood in, going back a couple dozen generations. Dimwit, last I knew, was the heir to Toushin Raizen and his throne," said Genkai. "The Toushin-Mazoku are some of the most powerful Youkai in existence, if not thee most powerful."

"So Yusuke is a Toushin-Mazoku now?" asked Atsuko.

"Only half, he gained the powers and some instincts of the Toushin-Mazoku, but not all. He has the potential to become very powerful," said Genkai.

"Hello? Is anybody here?!" called a feminine voice.

"In the dojo Keiko," called Genkai. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just came to check up on you two and say hi," said Keiko politely.

"Thank you, we're doing fine," said Genkai.

"What were you talking about earlier, if it's not too rude to ask," said Keiko.

"No, its okay, Genkai was just telling me where Yusuke went, is all," said Atsuko.

"He didn't tell you!?" exclaimed Keiko.

"He might have, but I could have been half drunk at the time and forgotten, plus I may have used or thrown away any notes he left me just in case. I wasn't exactly sober or in the best of moods at that time," said Atsuko, sighing sadly.

"Well, according to Shuichi, Yusuke disappeared from the Reikai and Makai radars a little under a month ago. Nobody knows where he is, what he's doing, or who he's pissed off. As a matter of fact, the only ones that everybody knows Yusuke pissed off are Enma and Koenma," said Keiko, snickering at the memory of Koenma's last birthday present from Yusuke. "He got Koenma three hundred bags of diapers with little pink hearts and horses on them. Koenma forbade any of the ogres and ferry girls from speaking of it to anybody."

"Ha! I can see why, the Dimwit sure knows how to make Koenma furious and embarrassed at the same time," said Genkai smirking.

"Yes, well I just came to tell you that rumor has it, that Yusuke is back in Japan and has been fighting in the Underground, stacking victory after victory, title after title, and was making his way towards Tokyo," said Keiko.

--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--§--

A/N: That's it for now. The first chapter of the revised version of A New Chance. Look for the poll in my profile.

Until next time, Beware what lurks in the darkness………

Kumori Shadow Kage

* * *


End file.
